


You Are NOT My Dad

by Idkitiswhatitis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Incestual Feelings, Suicide Attempt, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 11:19:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17559392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idkitiswhatitis/pseuds/Idkitiswhatitis
Summary: One shot. A ghost torments Dean by pretending to be Azazel in John's body.





	You Are NOT My Dad

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Concussions Suck, Just Sayin'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15418467) by [Idkitiswhatitis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idkitiswhatitis/pseuds/Idkitiswhatitis). 



> HEY. One-sided Dean loves Sam stuff. Don't read if you don't like it. 
> 
> Written for as a scene in "Concussions Suck, Just Sayin'." It ended up not fitting so I cut it out. I still liked it, so, I'm putting it here.

Once upon a time, in a land far, far away, there lived a little boy who loved his daddy very much. He loved his mommy, too, but his daddy was just so cool. His strong arms in his leather jacket would pick him up and squeeze him as they turned in a circle. He would kiss his head and he and Mommy and Daddy would twirl together and everybody would get kisses and it was really nice.

Then, Mommy was gone. Daddy didn't pick him up anymore. Daddy put Sammy in his arms and left Dean to kiss Sammy's head. He left Dean on a quest for vengeance that ended with more lives lost. Sure, in the end, Daddy had saved Dean's life, but at what cost? Would Daddy still save Dean if he knew the thoughts spinning through his mind right now? Would his daddy kiss his brow if he knew the sins his heart committed when he looked at his little Sammy now?

From far away, Dean can almost hear his daddy's voice calling to him, "Dean, Dean! What have you done? You were supposed to protect Sammy! Look at what you've done. Look at your sins."

John's voice deepens and darkens. His form appears before Dean, surrounded in darkness. Instead of a leather jacket, John is clothed in greasy coveralls. His hands are clasped at his heart. Instead of black around his fingers, black from working on cars all day, red stains his hands. He pulls his hands away and blood pours from his chest.

"You did this, Dean," John accuses. "You betrayed me. You betrayed Sam. You will kill him in the end, too."

"No, Dad, no, I won't. I won't betray Sam. I can't. I wouldn't. Dad—" Dean reaches for his father but John flinches away. His dark eyes fill with hate. His irises flash yellow. Dean jumps and holds his hands up in defense.

"'No, Dad, no, I won't,'" the demon mocks in a singsong voice. "Oh, man, you boys are too easy. Hey, Dean-o. How's it going?"

"You're dead. I shot you dead." Dean takes another step back. His hands start to reach in his pockets for a weapon, any weapon.

"Eh, death is…temporary. Don't you know?" Azazel captures Dean's elbows and halts his progress. He cocks his head and considers him. "Of course, you and Sammy know all about it. How many times have you boys been spared? Too many. Now, Sam, he has utility. I almost didn't mind when he returned, but, you, Dean? What use are you? Why would Castiel, the angels, or Sam, even, bother to bring you back? All you have done is ensure everyone around you dies. Horribly. Some friend you are, much less brother. Really, imagine if your precious Daddy even knew where your thoughts wonder when you're alone in your room at night. If he knew who you thought about when your hands slipped down--"

"SHUT UP!" Dean pulls his arms out of the demon's grip and tries running. He makes it three steps before he trips over something in the darkness. His knees protest at the shock of the fall. He turns fearfully to see where Azazel has gone.

He has not moved. Azazel throws his head back and for a moment Dean thinks he is going to smoke out. Instead, a horrible belly laugh escapes his throat. "You can't face those feelings yourself, can you? And, now, here you are, dying all over again, except this time, you have no idea what is happening. You have no Sammy, no Castiel, no angels, and, sure as hell, no demons, to save you. This is the end, Dean. Keep burying those feelings. Only you and I will ever know. Let go and finally die."

Yellow-eyes sidles up to Dean and kneels at his side. He slips his hand under his jacket at the small of his back and lifts out his gun. He pats the weapon gently before sliding it into Dean's hands.

"Up to you, now, bud. Easy peasy from here on out. Lights out. No fear of heaven or hell. The dark abyss forever hiding you in its peaceful grasp. Give up your life of pain for good this time." When Dean doesn't move, the demon wraps Dean's fingers around the gun. "Don't be difficult, Dean, you know how this goes."

Dean lifts his gaze from the gun in his hands to the creature wearing his father's face. The demon begins to turn the muzzle upwards. Dean pushes back against him.

"I don't know what the hell this is, but, it's time for you to shut your goddamned mouth." Dean slips his left hand into his front pocket and pulls out the knife hidden inside. He slashes in a wide arc, cutting open the demon's throat. He flies back, and his vision fades to black as the blast of a gunshot rings in his ears.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
